


История одного ангела

by Ksencha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Намек на смерть, ангел, демон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: История об одном юном и наивном ангеле. О месте, что хранит в себе тайны.





	История одного ангела

ᅠᅠᅠВ ночное время суток на небе плавали мрачные черные тучи, успевающие то и дело закрывать полную луну. Она освещает всё в округе. Лужайку заросшую устрашающими ветвями от кустарников и деревьев. Где-то недалеко стоит особняк наводящий ужас для окружающих, освещая своим светом лишь вход в этот особняк.  
ᅠᅠᅠДевушка, в ночное время, направлялась в сторону этого замка удивляясь, как она смогла попасть сюда, что тут забыла, каким образом попала в это страшное место. Боялась ли она? Да немного.  
  
ᅠᅠᅠДевушка была одета в белоснежное платье, напоминающее свадебное платье, но это было не так, в ней был какой-то божественный свет, темно-каштановые волосы были распущенные спадающие на оголенные плечи девушки.  
  
ᅠᅠᅠВ её голову посетила мысль, что нужно зайти в этот особняк и узнать, что к чему и где она. Она начала подходить, как за её спиной звучит мужской голос: «Не гоже такой красавице гулять одной. Тебя как звать небесное создание?».  
ᅠᅠᅠТемноволосая девушка поворачивается в сторону того, кто обращался к ней и увидела молодого средней длины темного цвета волосы. Одет был в брюки, в какую-то белую рубашку и пиджак. Он улыбался ей хищно, как зверь на жертву.  
  
ᅠᅠᅠ— Ариэль, — произнесла девушка, представляясь парню, который к ней обратился, — А как вы догадались, что я небесное создание? Кто вы?  
  
ᅠᅠᅠ— Меня зовут Аббадон. И если ты думаешь, что меня зовут, как того самого из Ада, то это я и есть, тот самый из Ада, — отвечает на вопрос девушки и подходит к ней своей уверенной походкой.  
  
ᅠᅠᅠАриэль, как представилась девушка, была ангелом, спустилась с небес на землю по важным делам, по которым отправил её отец. Она волновалась, что не может вернуться домой обратно, но ещё её пугал тот самый новый знакомый, о котором ходили слухи на небесах, но ей ни разу не доводилось увидеть его и пообщаться с ним.  
  
ᅠᅠᅠ— Не бойся меня, но остерегайся, — говорит Аббадон, беря девушку за щеку, она задерживает дыхание и смотрит ему в глаза, — Не стоит тебе очароваться мной.  
  
ᅠᅠᅠНо было уже поздно, она стала очароваться им, потому как он был красив, а она юный и глупый ангел выполняющий поручения своего отца, а после быстро возвращается на небеса. Но на этот раз что-то пошло не так, она не могла вернуться обратно и это пугало девушку.  
  
ᅠᅠᅠ— Пойдем во внутрь, а на утро ты покинешь это место, — улыбаясь, предлагает молодой человек наивной девушке и еле касаемо целует её в щеку. Берет Ариэль за талию и ведет в сторону входа особняка, где через пару минут оба окажутся внутри и никто не будет знать, что стало девушкой Ариэль. Куда она пропала, после выполненного поручения, никто также не может знать, почему она не смогла вернуться обратно на свои небеса. Остались вопросы без ответов, но на некоторые из них знал сам Аббадон.


End file.
